The present invention relates to a system and a method for evaluating a stream of sensor data that have been formed by means of at least one sensor for a plurality of value documents.
Value documents are understood here to be sheet-shaped objects that represent for example a monetary value or an authorization and hence should not be manufacturable arbitrarily by unauthorized persons. They hence have features that are not simple to manufacture, in particular to copy, whose presence is an indication of authenticity, i.e. manufacture by an authorized body. Important examples of such value documents are coupons, vouchers, checks and in particular bank notes.
Such value documents are frequently checked by machine for their authenticity and/or their state. This is done using value-document processing apparatuses having sensors by means of which physical properties of value documents, for example optical and/or magnetic properties and/or ultrasonic properties, are captured and corresponding sensor data describing the properties are formed. Said sensor data are evaluated in real time by pre-specified methods in order to ascertain properties of the value documents, for example the type of the value document, in bank notes the currency and denomination, the authenticity, the soiling or a serial number, and/or to assign the value documents to sorting classes according to which the value documents can be sorted.